


What I want

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You. I want you.</i>
</p>
<p>She couldn’t turn around and say that to him. That all she wanted was for Xander to see her as a woman, not a younger sibling. To have him by her side through all of this fighting, to be his bride and to be his little Princess for the rest of her life, to protect him as much as he protected her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I want

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in Fire Emblem Fates hell. I married Xander in Revelation and he's destroyed me.
> 
> The first time writing Fates characters and probably not the last. Beta'd as well.

She’d somehow managed to unite both Hoshido and Nohr to her cause, to fight the real enemy that had been pulling the strings behind the constant wars between the two countries. Being branded a traitor by both of her families had taken its toll on Corrin, with only Azura and the ever loyal Jakob to aid her until slowly but surely, people began to join her cause.

Corrin longed for the moments when she could return to her private quarters in the deeprealm castle fort and just relax, try to sleep and hope that the nightmares of fighting both sides didn’t return to plague her. The Princess flopped down on her plush bed, a content smile growing on her lips as she snuggled up to the pillow, covering her eyes with her arm.

A low whine of annoyance left her lips when there was a knock upon her door, removing her arm from her face and sat up on the bed. “Come in.” She couldn’t disguise the annoyance in her voice, regretting it when Xander quietly entering the room.

“My apologies, little Princess. Azura asked me to speak with you, she was worried about you.”

Azura, of course, Corrin had told her all about the time in Nohr when she would train with Xander. Having him call her a traitor had hurt the most, never mind the birth family that she had never known.

“I’m quite fine, brother.” She forced out, the word brother was like venom on her tongue. Her red eyes falling to the carpeted floor in an attempt to avoid eye contact with Xander, everything that she had learnt had left the sour taste.

They weren’t family.

The Nohrian royal family had never been her real family.

“Clearly not, sis-“

“Don’t call me that!” Corrin snapped over Xander’s words, forcing herself up from the bed. Her red eyes glaring at the Nohrian prince, his eyes wide with shock. “I am not your sister! I have never been your sister!”

“Corrin…”

Her hands slid into her silver hair, trying to stop herself from crying. Everything that had been built up within her had come crashing out – the loss of the Nohrian royal family being her true family, having kidnapped her as a child instead to the point she no longer remembered her true family, the Hoshido nobles.

The feelings she harboured deep down over Xander that she had never been able to speak of, had been ashamed of… Felt disgusted with herself for. They had all lied to her about who she was.

She felt so alone.

“What I want has never mattered.” She forced out, lowering her head, her voice beginning to crack.

“What do you want?”

The question made her head snap upward, staring at Xander in silence with wide tear filled eyes.

_You. I want you._

She couldn’t turn around and say that to him. That all she wanted was for Xander to see her as a woman, not a younger sibling. To have him by her side through all of this fighting, to be his bride and to be his little Princess for the rest of her life, to protect him as much as he protected her.

“I want the war to stop. I want to see Nohr and Hoshido unite... Move past all of this pointless constant fighting.”

“You’ve already begun the steps towards that goal. Who else would have been able to unite both countries against the invisible enemy but you?” They still couldn’t speak of both Valla and Anankos, not while the curse was still in effect.

“I suppose…” Corrin mumbled out, nodding her head.

“Little Princess.” Xander’s voice went soft; like it did when she was younger during the nights she had a nightmare and went to see him in the Northern Fortress. He stepped over to her, gently wrapping his arms around her and pulled her to him. “You do not have to have these doubts alone, regardless of our blood status, you are still my sister. Speak with me if there is something troubling you in the future.”

“Of course… Brother…”

She stood with her arms hanging limply beside her, eyes staring away as the tears began to slowly crawl down her cheeks.


End file.
